FIG. 1 shows an OLED device 100. The OLED device comprises one or more organic functional layers 110 between first and second electrodes 105 and 115. The electrodes can be patterned to form, for example, a plurality of OLED cells to create a pixelated OLED device. Bond pads 150, which are coupled to the first and second electrodes, are provided to enable electrical connections to the OLED cells.
To protect the OLED cells from the environment such as moisture and/or air, a cap 160 encapsulates the device. The active and electrode materials of the OLED cells are sensitive and can be easily damaged due to mechanical contact with, for example, the cap. To prevent damage to the OLED cells, a cavity cap or package is used. The cavity package provides a cavity 145 between the cap and OLED cells. The cavity also allows for the placement of desiccant materials to cope with finite leakage rate of the device.
The lateral dimensions of OLED devices are usually in the range of a few centimeters or more, depending on the applications. To accommodate the relatively large lateral dimensions, thicker caps are used to provide the necessary mechanical stability to maintain the integrity of the cavity. However, the demand for thin and flexible devices requires the use of thinner components, such as the cap and the substrate. Decreasing the thickness of the cap reduces its mechanical stability, making it more prone to bending which can cause the cavity to collapse, thereby damaging the OLED cells.
As evidenced from the above discussion, it is desirable to provide an OLED device having improved packaging, particularly those formed on thin or flexible substrates.